EDGE OF SANITY
by inu-chan 339
Summary: Zim has faced many enemies being an Invader, but when Irk's most wanted escapes prison and heads for earth- Enemies will become allies, Jurassic measures will be reached, lives will be lost, suspense will rise, population will lower... and Sanity will be pushed to the limit... but who will crack? Zim? Gaz? Dib? Gir? or everyone...


Disclaimer: I'm not gonna even try!

Zim was pacing back and forth inside of his living room while Gir watched the scary monkey show. Zim suddenly came to a stop and pointed at Gir shouting, "GIR! ENOUGH WITH THIS DEMON SHOW!" Gir faced his master and smiled. "But it's my favorite show!" He cheerfully reminded. "I know..." Zim growled. "I know..." He glared at the television. He shook his head and turned back to his robot side kick. "Great now I lost my train of thought... Gir! I am going to the lab, let no one come in... UNDERSTAND?!" Gir's eyes flashed red and he saluted, "YES MASTER!" Zim gave a look of approval and marched to the trash can which sent him to his base. Gir hopped on the couch still flashing red. Soon a transmission interrupted the show. Gir's red slowly switched to blue and he clicked the red button on the remote which made the image of the tallest appear on the screen. "OOo! My tacos!" Gir loudly cheered to himself. "Uh... okay... Where is Zim?" Purple tallest asked. Red tallest rolled his eyes while crossing his arms. "This is pathetic..." He groaned. Zim instantly dashed into the room with happiness and hope stirred In his vision. "MY TALLEST!" He greeted smiling ear to ear, completely oblivious to the fact that they hate him. "Zim. We have just been warned that the greatest criminal on Irk has escaped, unfortunately... we have to warn ALL the invaders this so they can turn him in once again." Purple said while using hand gestures. Zim nodded to every word. But stopped after hearing once again. "Wait! You mean-" Zim was cut off by red tallest. "YES! DID YOU NOT HEAR HIM!? Wraith has once again escaped. It's hard to keep him imprisoned. He finds a way out every time... It's because of his dark magic." Red spat. He faced purple with disgust. "Just be careful. I can't believe I said that..." Purple said with confusion. Zim rose his hand in salute and nodded as the transmission ended. He turned to Gir. "You heard the tallest, keep an eye out for him. He is the most wanted... he could ruin the mission if he comes in contact with earth." Zim reminded Gir. Gir looked at him expressionless and said the best quote in the world. "I hear the turtle whispering." His smiled and closed his eyes. "They are my friends..." He whispered. Zim rose an eye brow (Well where there would be one... cuz he has none...) And took a few steps back.

Soon he heard something clash onto the floor. He turned to see a wrench on the ground. He looked at the ceiling seeing Dib in a ninja suit quickly squirming out of the room. "DIB!" Zim growled. His robot legs came out of his pack and crawled him up the wall and tackle Dib to the ground. Dib fought his way to pinning Zim down. "Who is Wraith Zim? Another one of your IRKENS?" He question while tightening his grip on his wrists'. Zim kicked him off and Dib flew into the wall. "Idiot! You actually believe I'll tell you that kind of information? NEVER!" He spat. Dib ran at him, but Zim stepped aside and Dib crashed into the wall. He gripped his head in pain and glared at Zim from over his shoulder. "I'll get you to talk Zim... SOON!" He shouted, than jumped out of the window and ran off. "What was that all about?" Zim asked himself while rubbing his shoulder. Zim went back into the base and looked into research of how Wraith escaped.

MEANWHILE DIBS:

Dib ran into his room and dove into his computer chair. He quickly grabbed the mouse and clicked on the little earth button that sent him to the internet. When Google popped up, he searched Wraith the Irken. There were MANY different results that had nothing to do with his search but he finally found one. A website came up and Irken writing was everywhere. He pulled up a translator and translated the Irken. "Wraith is the greatest criminal known to the Irken race. He was arrested once for attempting to murder the tallest. He soon escaped and tried once more." Dib read the page and felt the interest spark in his mind with every word read. Dib soon stopped when he saw a button that let you see an image. He has never seen another Irken besides Zim. This fascinated him yet intimidated him. As he was about to click the button, he heard Gaz shout from the kitchen. "DIB! GET DOWN HERE SO WE CAN EAT!" Dib sighed and dragged his feet down stairs.

BACK ZIMS:

Zim was reading the same web page that Dib was, except read the Irken with no translator. "There is nothing here that explains how he escaped once again." Zim said out of frustration. He pounded onto the keyboard and growled. "WHY WONT IT SAY ANYTHING?!" soon the same button appeared to show an image of him came up like it did with Dib. Zim clicked on the button and his eyes widened. "He.. he's stronger..." He whimpered. "GIR!" He shouted. Gir came tumbling down from the elevator. "yes master?" He asked while holding a piggy. Zim glared at the pig than snatched it from his grip and threw it into a dark corner. "Gir! This is no time for playing games! Wraith is back... and by the looks of this photo, he is stronger..." They both looked at the photo. The image showed an Irken man with eyes that looked almost human, the color was flame orange and the white of the eye was gray, his hair was fire, his skin was almost gray, he was in a black trench coat that fell to the ground and came up at the end like it was a creature of the night, he had three fingers like an Irken, gloves that had many details, and his teeth were twice as sharp and ferocious. Zim gulped at the image. This Irken was horrid from birth, he was created like any other Irken, even looked Irken... until the Irken scientists tested an experiment on him making him a creature of nightmares, a mass, a wraith. Zim saw bullet points that said what horrid abilities he could do: take over someone's body, destroy an Irkens pack with a wave of his hand, can torture things through nightmares, and controls the night. Zim had a flash back of when wraith was controlling Red tallest to almost kill tallest purple. He shook his head from the traumatizing image. The wraith has attempted countless times to kill the tallest out of revenge. Zim knew that by how strong he was, if he wasn't stopped soon, he could succeed this time. An kill the tallest...


End file.
